


Facilis Descensus Averno

by edgarallanrose



Series: Season 13 Codas and Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x14, Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s13e14 Good Intentions, M/M, Subtle sexual tension, so basically what you're used to in canon, that is unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “You’re leaving, huh?”Cas turned to find Dean leaning against the doorframe. His arms were crossed, brow furrowed.Cas nodded, and Dean huffed a sigh.Cas almost missed the, “Of course you are,” muttered under Dean’s breath.Almost.Episode Coda for 13x14: Good Intentions





	Facilis Descensus Averno

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, spoilers

Castiel packed his bag. One could argue it was not really his bag. Dean had bought it for him at a Goodwill. And the collection of fake IDs he placed inside of it were made by Dean. The room in the bunker where his meager belongings were kept wasn’t truly his either. It was just a room in a bunker on a planet where he wasn’t supposed to belong.

It had been a long time since he thought of Heaven, his role there. Perhaps too long. He tried not to dwell on how easy it was to return to the angelic instincts that he had been repressing for the last several years. He had been a soldier without a cause. No wonder he had so many problems.

“You’re leaving, huh?”

Cas turned to find Dean leaning against the doorframe. His arms were crossed, brow furrowed.

Cas nodded, and Dean huffed a sigh.

Cas almost missed the, “Of course you are,” muttered under Dean’s breath.

Almost.

“It would behoove us to split up in search of the spell ingredients. We don’t know how much time we have. We don’t even know, for instance, if time is even moving in the same linear fashion in their world as it is here.”

“I know, Cas. I get it, I do.”

“I don’t know that you do, Dean.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Cas shouldered his bag and narrowed his eyes at Dean, who was still blocking the doorway.

“I need to leave.”

“No, we need to talk.”

Dean finally entered the room and closed the door behind him. Cas could easily overpower him, and momentarily the impulse to tap two fingers to his forehead and leave this conversation and his troubles behind tempted him. But instead he dropped the bag back onto the bed, and looked at Dean expectantly, who suddenly was stuttering though he was the one who wanted to talk in the first place.

“What you did – I mean, the way you’ve been acting, and Donatello. I don’t feel good about you going off on your own.”

Cas would laugh or smile if he was in a better mood. It was a sweet sentiment.

“I don’t need your protection, Dean. I have managed for millennia on my own.”

“Yeah, and how has that worked out for you?”

That was not so sweet. Though Cas couldn’t dismiss the irony of the situation. Cas was never a guardian angel, though he got the impression Dean used to think of him as one. His personal interest in the Winchesters had been discouraged by other angels at best, and a subject of disgust and disgrace at worst. But here he was, constantly ready to die for them time and time again. It was his choice, one as natural to him as his grace. But on the other hand, here was Dean, upset and concerned for _Cas’_ welfare of all things.

Cas would never admit it, but he liked the attention.

“You have to let me do this, Dean,” Cas said.

“Man, I don’t have to _let_ you do anything. I’m asking you not to.”

“Why?”

Cas didn’t mean to ask the question, but suddenly it’s out there. Hanging above their heads in the small, suffocating room. The light bulb in the room starts to flicker in reaction to Cas’ sudden internal surge of emotion. Emotions he should not have. Dean doesn’t seem to notice.

“Cas,” Dean sighed. “You almost killed a guy today.”

“But I didn’t.”

“ _Cas._ ” Dean dragged a hand across his face. “I can’t have you out there acting like that, making rash decisions, because of me.”

“Not everything I do is because of you, Dean.”

This was a lie.

“I saw the footage, dude. The camera we had set up in there, on Donatello? I just watched it. I saw what you did. I heard what you said.”

Cas didn’t even remember what he said. How incriminating had it been?

“And don’t think I missed that look earlier,” Dean said, advancing on Cas and closing the distance between them. Cas tried to take a step back, but his knees hit the bed. “After Donatello force-choked me? You come sprinting down the hallway and, I’ll be honest, I thought you were going to smite him right there and then.”

Dean’s voice was low, but he didn’t seem angry. Or even concerned anymore. His pupils were large, and his breathing had gone ragged.

“I considered it,” Cas admitted.

“Why?”

“He hurt you.”

“Lots of people have hurt me, Cas,” Dean chuckled. “The world will hurtle into the sun before you can find and smite them all.”

“I have nothing but time.”

Dean laughed again, honestly this time.

“Promise you’ll call.”

“Of course I will.”

“And no more getting kidnapped. Or dying.”

“I don’t plan on that, no.”

For a moment Cas thought Dean was about to embrace him. Instead he placed his hand on the side of Cas’ neck, thumb tracing along the edge of his jaw. Though this was the only point of contact between them it was strikingly intimate.

“Come home,” Dean whispered. “I mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorryyyyy for the delay in getting this one out! You know how it is. School. Life. Etc. That scene of our favorite queer Canaanites arguing over the prettiness of Cas and Dean have been the only thing getting me through this week. 
> 
> Come yell into the void with me over on [tumblr dot com!](https://www.edgarallanrose.tumblr.com)  
> Pssst, fella, ya like sharing fics? Share this fic riiiight [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/171605783055/facilis-descensus-averno-edgarallanrose).


End file.
